Alpha Wolf
by EternalUnchainedMelody
Summary: Alpha Wolf  def. : the individual in the community with the highest rank. Also: the boss, the head honcho, the big kahuna...and the Heartbreaker? Featuring Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and the Undertaker. Rated M to be safe. One shot; complete!


**Title:** Alpha Wolf

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring: **Shawn Michaels/Triple H/The Undertaker

**Disclaimer:** Slash! Rated M for suggestive dialogue...and suggestive actions? Haha.

**Summary: **Shawn complains to Triple H about the way he is perceived by some in the WWE, specifically as concerns DX. One-shot.

_A/N: My ShawnMuse is a monster sometimes! I just read a really cute story where Shawn gets pamper and treated like a Prince by his Lover...and my ShawnMuse objected! Although, I totally get where's he's coming from-_

_ShawnMuse: Sure ya do._

_Hence this story. I'm getting my feet wet again, and I hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it!"<p>

Hunter rotated around slowly, looking behind the sofa for the source of the loud outburst.

As his head turned, Shawn Michaels came into his line of sight, blue eyes glowing with anger. For the life of him, Triple H couldn't figure out just what had his best-friend-and-more o in such a state...but whatever is was really seemed to be bothering him.

Of course, when dealing with the Heartbreak Kid, things tended towards the over-dramatic...

"Shawn, what's up?" the Game asked, deciding to take the bait, for it was clear that, whatever the problem was, he was somehow involved.

"Hunt, I don't _get_ it; I've seen what people say about DX, about us...I've heard them talking, whispering..." Shawn took a deep breath, as though barely holding back an outburst of epic proportions.

"People think that _I'm_ the passive partner!"

For a long moment, Hunter had no idea how to respond. Whatever he said, he knew that it would end up badly for him, so he put on his most sincere "confused" face, and turned around completely so that he was kneeling on the sofa, keeping Shawn clearly in his line of sight.

"What?" he asked, scratching his long blond hair. "What do you mean?"

Shawn fumed for a moment more before pulling out a chair so that he was facing Hunter. He sat backwards on the chair, astride the seat, and Hunter couldn't help but be momentarily distracted.

'Damn, that man is sexy,' he mused. 'Hell, if he's that mad, I'd gladly let him take it out on me...'

"So, I've been reading some things...and listening to some of our fans...They seem to think that _you're_ running things around here and _I'm_ just...I'm just the tag-along-eye-candy-goofball!"

Hunter struggled to suppress his laughter at that, but managed. Barely.

"Well, I mean, you _are_ great eye-candy," he offered after a moment. "And a goof ball...I mean, everyone would agree that you're the 'chick' in this relationship...Even you, right?"

Shawn shot Hunter a heated glare, but wasn't angry. "You're right on that...but it's not like I don't make any decisions!"

Triple H nodded heartily. "Yeah; in fact, you make _most_ of the decisions."

"And it's not like I'm just some tag-along!"

"Don't those damn kids remember the old DX days?"

"Yeah! And in bed, I-"

Hunter raised a hand. "Whoa, whoa, no need to go there, Cowboy!" he interrupted, brown eyes wide and face becoming slightly pink. "You see, when we talk about things like that, it usually ends up with us going _to_ bed...and I've got places to be today!" He looked down at the watch that the Undertaker had brought him for his birthday. "I'm due to be at the Smackdown taping tonight, and I'm pretty sure I have a match...Meaning that I can't have sex before the show, 'cause you'll wear me out."

Shawn scoffed. "Me? Wear you out?"

"You always do," Hunter said sincerely.

A small smile crossed HBK's face at that, but he continued his rant anyway. "See! That's exactly my point! If they knew _anything_ about us, they'd know that_ I_ was the one on top." His smile began to grow into quite the sinister grin. "In every sense of the word..."

Hunter rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that the temperature in the room had just gone up several degrees. He wondered, belatedly, why the hell he thought he could get away with coming over Shawn's house and leaving unscathed.

"That's somewhat debatable," he said softly as Shawn stood up ever-so-slowly and made his way around the sofa. "I mean, I _am_ the bigger one of the two of us..." Hunter flinched only a little as Shawn took a seat next to him on the couch. "And I talk a lot more in promos...sometimes...at least nowadays..." Shawn's advance continued. "All that to say, I see how people can get confused about us."

Shawn draped an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders, pulling him close. "Yeah...I guess. But still..." He placed a kiss on Hunter's nose, laughing as the younger man's face scrunched in displeasure. "I think we should always make sure that it's clear who the Alpha wolf is around here..."

"Alpha wolf? Shawn, what the hell have you been..."

His voice trailed off into silence as Shawn took his chin in his hand and ever-so-gently placed a kiss on his lips. HBK's mouth traced a wet trail from Triple H's lips to the top of his muscular shoulder, and with one hand he brushed back long blond hair, while with the other, he began to undo the buttons on Hunter's shirt.

"Shawn," Triple H whispered in a much more whiny voice than he would have liked. "I have to...go...to the arena tonight...I'm the COO for heaven's sake..."

The Heartbreak Kid only laughed and continued his ministrations, humming softly against his lover's skin. "I know..."

"And, besides," Hunter continued, somewhat absently as Shawn's hands and lips worked their usual magic. He wondered vaguely when his shirt had been thrown to the floor. "He...'Taker's a part of this now too..."

Again, Shawn hummed his approval.

"And he..." Hunter felt his breath catching in his throat as Shawn's body began to cover his, bare chest brushing against the rough fabric of Shawn shirt. "'Taker, he..."

As if on cue, the clear jingle of keys sounded.

Undertaker, as he walked into the room, only shook his head at the two men. Ever since he had taken up semi-permanent residence at Shawn's place (along with Hunter, of course), consensual and non-consensual displays of affection had been a common occurrence. A part of him wondered if Shawn actually _enjoyed_ how uncomfortable such things made him...After all, there had been several occasions he'd walked in and found Shawn and Hunter just getting started...Or, worse, Hunter had walked in when Shawn was...'

"Speak of the Devil," Shawn said suddenly, voice low and husky with unfulfilled lust. His blue eyes disguised no hunger as he looked up. "Wanna join us?"

Feeling the blush already spreading over his face, the Deadman shook his head, although he was unable to take his green eyes from the sight of Shawn sucking on Hunter's neck.

"I have to...go to the arena...tonight," he explained somewhat absently, his skin burning with the memory of Shawn's lips against it. "In a few hours," he added. "Actually, Hunter's supposed to be there too...?"

"Shawn's establishing his dominance," Hunter explained...Or, tried to explain before Shawn claimed his lips in a heated kiss, causing the rest of his explanation to be mumbled. 'Taker shook his head and the Heartbreak climbed fully on top of the Game, the younger man groaning audibly at the contact.

"Dominance?" he repeated softly, laughing to himself and heading towards the stairs. "I wonder what the hell got into him..."

Before he made it even a step, Shawn's voice rumbled over to him, sending a chill down his spine:

"You're next Deadman."

With a small smile, 'Taker shook his head, resigning himself to the upcoming game. Sometimes it was like cat and mouse in this house; and even though he was almost never the "mouse" in real life, Shawn had a way of making the game incredibly...pleasurable.

"Whatever you say, Master," he intoned, fully aware that, if there was one thing that turned the Heartbreak Kid on, it was being the Alpha.

* * *

><p><em>Just a short little one shot. Hope you liked!<em>

_Review? (smile)_


End file.
